crimsonvaleseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasilious
Vasilious '''is a pygmy sheliak, thought to be the result of a runt mating with a wolf. He received his name after as a term of abhorence, when discovered originally by Halemar, who, because of his black fox-like appearance considered it to be a pup of the monster king Dreadmor. Vasilious is similar to Stalaheid in many ways, being sly, going often unnoticed, of a unique nature that makes him an anamoly in contrast to its brothers, and is always underestimated. Appearance He has black, bushy fur, with gold eyes. Across his black fur he has faint gold "sun patches." Vasilious while a sheliak, his appearance is reminiscent of a fox, being significantly smaller than even the smallest sheliak. In contrast however, Vasilious is very slender and agile, capable of infiltrating small holes and has small enough paws to walk along the slimmest edges.To men Vasilious' fur appears to be shadow-like, never taking a solid form, constantly moving and slightly fuzzy in appearance. Vasilious is capable of stretching his body to extraodinary lengths and slipping through cracks, turning into a sort of mist. While not vicious, Vasilious retains unique abilities, including his extraordinary bond with Stalaheid and later Victoria. Recent Events Dawn of a Storm Vasilious lived with Stalaheid in Earunland the two were closely bonded as Vasilious while with Stalaheid would follow him everywhere and assist him in various way. Fawkes as Stalaheid lovingly referred to his companion as, was able to understand words and commands as well as anticipate and work in unison with Stalaheid. When the Solismur ambushed Stalaheid, Vasilious immediately intervened and later told by Alnair Lunatus even he had not noticed that the sheliak hunted the Solismur with them, showing stealth skills beyond the sharp eyes of Alnair. Vasilious accompanied Stalaheid, the Vanadun, and Victoria Nessana on their exodus from Earunland towards Muthadras. When they reached the Pillar of Dawn, when Victoria was threatened and spoke panickedly in front of Vasilious, he lowered his back to her, stretching out its long body, and with Victoria cling to his mane, Vasilious escaped with her to Muthadras, leaving Stalaheid behind. Stalaheid felt a significant emotional scar when Vasilious abandoned him, however he soon understood that Vasilious was acting out of love for Stalaheid by protecting Victoria. Harbinger's Wake After reaching Muthadras, Vasilious disappears, appearing every so often to sit with Victoria and help her in various ways. Vasilious properly judged the Victress Reynald (female lord of Muthadras) for trying to deceive them and defended Victoria where he suffered a scar across his face. Vasilious often appeared to Stalaheid, acting as his bodyguard in the camps but would not participate in battles, against its own wishes. At the Battle of the Crane, Vasilious infiltrated the castle with Stalaheid and twelve other men and helped sabotage their defenses. Later he traveled with Stalaheid to confront Seku Userak, where Vasilious scouted the village before entering and returned with a dead man's hand, revealing Seku's presence. Vasilious defended Stalaheid by tripping Seku with his incredible length and then biting off the monk's mask, revealing his face to the world, not only blinding him but incapacitating him due to his dead face, which even Alnair did not know about. After submission, Vasilious returned the mask to Seku but stole away his pack on Stalaheid's orders. Once Seku joins, Vasilious is skeptical of the necromancer due to his dead nature often shown as to be confused by his scent. The two form a relatively close bond as Vasilious begins to understand that Stalaheid begins to trust him. After enlisting the monk's help, Stalaheid turns to Muthadras to seek alliance with Muthadras and by extent see Victoria. Seku however revealed that "one of my cousins, not my blood cousin you see, a monk of similar capacity lies there. A master of his order if you will," and advised Stalaheid to find him to hone his kiin powers. Vasilious disappears along the road, later to be revealed that he went ahead to be with Victoria. While Stalaheid is in Muthadras, Vasilious disappears, appearing to Alnair infrequently, who is with the Pale Knight and Seku working to discover the location of the Dim Hollow (tomb of Soluxis) by the wish of the Archprophet. Vasilious enters the Dim Hollow with the Asudan and is noted as very nervous following Stalaheid on his heels; when reaching the sarcophagus, the room is so dark that Vasilious refuses to follow, this causes Stalaheid much concern and decides then not to enter. Even when Alnair lights the room with his hand, Vasilious refuses to follow. Vasilious escapes the Dim Hollow as it collapses and waits for the company on the plains of the Elder Graves. Broken Sun''' Vasilious after the rise of Sharur takes refuge in the Northwastes where he was reported as mustering wolves, foxes, and other speices that normally would never work together and works jointly with the Blood Pack. Stalaheid often reflects on Vasilious' abandonment regretfully but cannot go to him. Vasilious with his mixed pack arrives at the March on the Fallen Dawn to fight with Stalaheid and the Remnants.